


A Christmas Surprise

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [52]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cock Cages, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gunplay, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowed In, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond thinks he's going to have a miserable Christmas - but he couldn't be more wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [jisforjudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts), [Dusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/gifts).



> I've been asked to add a Self-Combustion warning to this fic as it's considered rather hot.  
> Written for Tayryn, Wolfsbride, Dusty and JisforJudi in response to a two photo prompt on Tumblr.  
> No guns were damaged in the writing of this fic.  
> (This is a sequel to [The Rope of Pearls](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pearls/works/994732))

Sitting in an anonymous hotel suite late on Christmas Eve, James Bond scowled into his glass of whisky. He was bored stupid after finding himself trapped in New York by bad weather that had closed the airport down before he could fly out to return to London. To make matters worse, he was missing M to a painful degree: the two of them had lately begun a sexual relationship after three years of unresolved sexual tension between them, and he had discovered that she had ruined him for any other woman, an unforeseen consequence that meant that seducing women as part of his role as a Double-0 had become more difficult than he'd expected. 

He'd considering ringing M after he had made his way from JFK, but he had decided against it, in part because he hadn't wanted to wake her for no good reason, but also because merely talking to her wouldn't help – he was horny as hell, and while he could have wanked while they talked, he wanted more.

He tossed back the last of his whisky and considered pouring another glass, but he couldn't be bothered to move off the bed where he was slumped against the headboard.

He closed his eyes and tried not to picture M, naked and secured to the head of her bed by a rope of pearls – something that they had recently tried and thoroughly enjoyed.

He could feel his cock hardening despite himself, then his whole body stiffened in shock as the door to his suite swung open and he opened his eyes to see his newest lover standing on the threshold. 

"Olivia?" he said, wondering if he was hallucinating, but he'd only had one glass of whisky so far, so that didn't seem likely, yet Olivia being here seemed even more unlikely.

"Hello James. Merry Christmas."

007-007-007

Olivia Mansfield, better known to the Secret Intelligence Service as M, stared at her agent with a mixture of amusement and lust. His shoes were in an untidy heap on the floor, his tie was loosened but still around his neck, and he'd discarded his suit jacket on the chair in the corner. He looked sexy despite, or perhaps because of, his dishevelment, but even sexier, in her eyes at least, was the way the crotch of his suit trousers was bulging out. She hoped it was thoughts of her that had caused such a reaction. She licked her lips, her blue eyes fixed on his, and saw his clasp on his whisky glass tighten, before he pushed himself up off the bed.

"How the hell did you get here?" he asked as he stood beside the bed, watching her.

She smirked. "I flew into Trenton Mercer Airport, then drove here." He gaped at her, and her smirk grew. "I was on the last flight into Trenton earlier today. Then I rang an old friend, well, former field agent, who was in town and at a loose end, so he drove me up here so you wouldn't have to be on your own at Christmas."

She turned away from him to lift her suitcase into the room, then closed and locked the door behind her. When she turned back around, James was standing right in front of her, and he immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was a hard, hungry, passionate kiss, with no finesse whatsoever, but she didn't care: it told her he'd been missing her as much as she had missed him, and that was all she'd wanted to know.

"Thank Christ, you're not an illusion," he muttered, and she chuckled.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, running her hand down the front of his trousers.

"Fuck! Yes, I missed you, you witch! Now let me fuck you!"

"Ah, ah, not so fast, Mr Bond." Olivia stepped backwards, detaching herself from him with no small difficulty since his hands had been roaming all over her body, which was now tingling and warm.

He reached for her again, and she slapped his hands aside. "Wait a moment," she said, her tone very stern, and he groaned, cupping his cock through his trousers. "I want to give you your Christmas present, you bad boy."

She turned and bent over her suitcase, hearing him utter a stream of invective as she flashed him a nice view of her jeans-clad arse (he loved seeing her in jeans, she'd discovered – to her amusement).

She extracted a long, rectangular package wrapped in unostentatious paper, and turned back, holding it out.

"Merry Christmas, my darling boy," she said quietly, pressing her body against his as he accepted the gift. 

He put an arm around her waist and backed up to the bed, pulling her down to sit on his lap as he turned the package over and began undoing the wrapping. She shifted, making him groan softly and she smirked with the knowledge that her arse was rubbing against his already hard cock.

"Will you stop that you little witch," he said crossly as he tossed the wrapping paper aside to reveal a long, narrow box such as jewellers used. He snapped open the box, and she turned her head to catch his expression as he saw what lay ensconced inside in a nest of cotton wool.

"Christ Olivia!" His whisper had an awed tone, which made her grin; he carefully lifted the long metallic object out of the box and stared at it. "I've never seen such an elaborate cock cage. Where the hell did you get it?"

"I didn't get it anywhere, I got it made."

His eyes widened. "You got it made?" 

She chuckled at the mixture of disbelief and astonishment in his tone. "Yes. I've still got some contacts from my days as head of Station H, and one is a jeweller. I commissioned her to make this for you." 

"Olivia, it's bloody gorgeous, but how am I supposed to fuck you while wearing it?"

She snickered. "Well, why don't we experiment, and see?"

"In a minute," he said. "I want to give you my gift first. You'll have to stand up, it's in my bag."

Olivia got to her feet, then sat down on the bed and he passed her the cock cage, before going over to his bag. He lifted out the top tray, then unhooked the false bottom, and removed a long package of his own – though this one was substantially wider than Olivia's. He brought it across to the bed, and sat down beside her, offering her the carefully wrapped gift with one hand and took the cock cage with his other. 

"I still can't get over this," he observed, as he turned the cock cage around in his hands. "I mean, you got me a dragon cock cage." He snorted, then lifted it closer and she saw his expression when he spotted that the dragon was carrying a pearl between its two front claws: he looked so delighted that she decided that the thing had been well worth the money she'd spent on commissioning it.

She unwrapped her own gift, then unfastened the worn brown leather box and flipped the lid. Inside was something as astonishing, in its own way, as James' dragon cock cage: a pearl-handled double-barrelled Derringer pistol. The barrels were plated and engraved with an intricate design, and the pearl handle's lustre shone in the light.

"James! This must have cost you a fortune!" She felt even more shocked than he'd looked when he'd seen her gift. "Or is it a replica?"

"Certainly not," he said promptly. "That's the real deal."

"I really don't know what to say, except thank you very much."

He smirked. "I expect more thanks than that, Olivia."

"Oh you do, do you Mr Bond?"

He laughed. "Admit it, Olivia, you want to fuck me just as much as I want you."

She shoved at him, making him fall backwards onto the bed, then shifted her body over his. "I do," she agreed, her voice sounding even huskier than usual.

"Then we'd better get our clothes off," he told her, and she chuckled.

007-007-007

They undressed each other slowly, despite the desire that was heating their blood, and traded kisses as they unbuttoned and unzipped.

When they were both finally naked, James picked up the cock cage from the bedside table, then looked down at his erection. "Um, I don't think this is going to go on at the moment."

Olivia looked down too, then shook her head. "I think you're right. So we'll have to do something with this, won't we?" She cupped his balls and he felt a shiver go through him at her touch, gentle though it was. 

She had been lying on her side next to him, but now she rolled onto her stomach, then pushed herself up onto her hands and knees in the middle of the bed, and looked at him, one eyebrow raised in enquiry. He didn't need a second invitation to scramble up and move behind her. He put the cock cage back and picked up the lube instead; he poured some from the bottle into his hand, then eased his fingers into Olivia. She was already moist, unsurprisingly, but she needed the lube to make her wet enough to take him; she groaned, pushing herself back against him so that his fingers slid deeper into her pussy, and he bent his head to kiss the back of her neck as he fingered her.

"Yes James! Yes! Like that!" Her quiet-voiced encouragement spurred him on, while simultaneously making him even harder for her.

It was his turn to groan when her inner muscles clenched tightly around his fingers as she climaxed, and as soon as her spasms were over, he slid his hand free and eased his cock inside her instead. 

"Fuck, Olivia, you feel so good." 

"You too." 

He shifted his hands from her hips to cup her breasts, thumbing her nipples, which were already hard, and making her clench around his prick in response.

"Witch," he muttered, and she chuckled as she repeated the action. "All right, all right. I've got the message." He drew back, then thrust into her slick pussy, quickly falling into a rhythm. He was certain he would not last long this first time, as he was too desperate, but they had plenty of time ahead of them with the snowstorm hitting the city so hard.

James dropped his right hand from Olivia's breast to tease her clit instead – she'd already come once, but he wanted her to climax a second time while he was buried to the hilt inside her.

She gave a low, shuddering cry as her orgasm overtook her, and he grunted, then gasped her name as he came too.

007-007-007

They showered, separately at Olivia's insistence because she said she didn't trust him not to get randy, which made him pout like a thwarted toddler.

When he returned from the ensuite bathroom nearly an hour later, Olivia was lying in bed, fiddling with her new gun. Seeing James, she lowered the gun and began rubbing it against her clit, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Fuck, Olivia!" He stumbled across the room and practically flung himself onto the bed, reaching for her eagerly.

"Oh no you don't," she said, and rolled out of his way. "Cock cage, remember?" He groaned, and she laughed, then held out her hand. "Pass the lube as well."

He shifted onto his side, grabbing both items from the bedside table and rolling back towards her to hand them over.

"Good boy, James," she cooed sweetly and he pouted, which made her laugh again. She put the dragon beside her gun, then uncapped the bottle of lube and applied a liberal amount to his already half-hard cock; she gave him the bottle to hold, then picked up the dragon in her left hand and used her right to guide his prick into its confines.

"You've put it on upside down," he observed once it was in place.

"Mmm, well, if I put it on the other way up, the pearl won't rub against my clit as you're fucking me, and I rather want it to."

He groaned, then reached for her again, but she rolled away a second time. "Not yet," she chided. "I want to play with my gift first, and if you don't just lie still and watch like a good boy, I'll be forced to restrain you."

James groaned more loudly at this threat, then stretched out on the bed, in much the same attitude he'd been in when she'd arrived, only this time he was stark naked and full aroused. Olivia smiled at him, then slid off the bed, taking the gun with her; she stood where he could easily see her then, feeling only slightly self-conscious, she began to dance for him, recalling to mind the exotic dances she'd seen out in Hong Kong as a young woman. She slid the gun over her body, feeling the cool metal and pearl handle caress her skin as intimately as ever James did, and growing more aroused as she did so. Finally she could hold back no longer, and she started to rub the barrel against her clit, moaning and gasping as pleasure coiled in her belly and began to build towards a climax. Finally she came with a cry, and the next moment, James was holding her as her shaking legs threatened to drop her to the floor. 

He scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the bed, setting her down carefully in the middle. He took the gun from her and put it on the bedside, noticing how it was slick with her juices.

"That was the hottest thing I've seen in quite a long time," he told her, and she looked up at him, her expression dopey, yet satisfied.

"Good."

He got onto the bed next to her and slid his arms around her; he was eager to fuck her again, but he suspected she needed at least a few minutes to recover herself. Besides he liked to kiss and cuddle with Olivia, and she always seemed to enjoy it too, so he indulged himself with soft kisses to her cheekbones, a nibble or two on her earlobes, and then a few minutes sucking on the pulse point in her neck. 

By the time he reached her collarbones, her hands were roaming over his back and arse, and he lifted his head to look into her eyes. 

"Ready to try out my new gift?"

She smirked up at him. "Yes please, James."

He grabbed a pillow and she lifted her hips so he could place it underneath her, then he slipped a finger inside her to check that she was still wet enough to take him. She seemed okay, but he decided to lube his cock, and the dragon itself, just to be sure – the very last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

Then he began sliding into her pussy and she groaned his name, far more loudly than usual, and he suspected that if his cock hadn't been confined, he'd have come instantly. The claw-gripped pearl bumped against her clit and he shifted his cock carefully to rub it against that sensitive little nub. Olivia grabbed a second pillow from beside her and used it to muffle her shriek of pleasure, making James groan. He withdrew his cock until only the tip was still inside her, then thrust back into her pussy, trying not to hammer her too hard. He was scared that the dragon might tear her inner walls, but he also wanted to pound her into the mattress, finesse be damned.

"Harder!" she gasped, and he gave her a worried look. "Fuck me harder, James!" Her tone was pure-M: the no nonsense, obey-me-or-regret-it voice she used when he'd screwed up, and he obeyed immediately.

It didn't take much longer before she was clawing at his back, her inner walls tightening around his cock as she came, and he stilled, unable to continue until her grip loosened. When her muscles began to relax, she reached down and flicked a catch he hadn't noticed on the dragon, and he felt its grip slacken sufficiently that two more thrusts were enough to send him over the edge also. He braced himself on rigid arms as he felt his cock pulse inside Olivia, sending spurts of his seed deep into her pussy.

Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to lie on top of her, both of them breathing heavily as she kissed him tenderly on the mouth.

"Merry Christmas, James."

"Merry Christmas, Olivia." 

007-007-007

James and Olivia's gifts to each other:

[](http://s97.photobucket.com/user/Sass_album/media/Pearl-handledDerringer_zpsa7dfe625.jpg.html)

[](http://s97.photobucket.com/user/Sass_album/media/PenisJewellery-Dragon_zpsa4ecf59c.png.html)


End file.
